metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hard Core-X
Where did the name Hard Core-X come from? I don't think it has a name. It should be merged with Core-X. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Again, I don't see a source for the name Hard Core X. It seemed like somebody felt like making a really bad pun by making the enemy Hardcore. >_> :I say merge with Core-X. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Trend I just noticed something about these Core-X. Each of them imitates a creature/biological object that is either from a sentient, intelligent species or was created by such a species which a certain degree of AI. Tzion 23:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) What about Arachnus? Or Yakuza and Serris. They weren't intelligent, they were just animals. (Latinlingo 04:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC)) Latin has a point there, well almost all of them were. Marx Wraith 04:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I was referring specifically to Hard Core-X. For those you only have the Chozo Statue, the researcher, the Torrizo from Nettori, the B.O.X robot, and SA-X. The only intelligent boss creatures not on this list are Ridley and possibly Nightmare. Tzion 06:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Merge There is no evidence of it even having a name. Merge with core-x. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I second this. This should be placed in the same article as a Core-X. It's still a Core-X, regardless if it's a variant. Which is why it should be in the same article, just in a different section.Infinitysend 16:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am an IP, but yes. MERGE. 02:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops, totally forgot about this. *BUMP* The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Lets merge it if there is no official word on where the name Hard Core-X came from.Latinlingo 07:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Merge. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 16:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sprites I was wondering if someone who has access to Metroid Fusion's sprites could find the time to post all of the Hard Core-X variants? Latinlingo 19:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I have access to said sprites, but very little time. If you can wait a few days until the Binder Comics Initiative is finished, I'll get them for you. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: This is actually rather odd. I've searched through the entire sprite list, and although there are a few sprite for the regular variety the hard core-x is nowhere to be found. It's possible DoubleHelix just can't find/render them... there are a number of sprites it diplays as empty or garbage... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Then should we get the sprites from websites such as Spriters' ressource? Or get the sprites from metroid.wiki.org? They seem to have all of the Core-x sprites, but then again, are we allowed to ask for pics belonging to other wikis? Latinlingo 18:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC)